A Girl Named Angeles
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: Things never go according to plan. And this girl causes them all to corrupt. But you gotta' love her! Kakashi/OC One-Shot Rated T For Triceps


**A Girl Named Angeles**

Summary: Things never go according to plan. And this girl causes them all to corrupt. But you gotta' love her! Kakashi/OC One-Shot

Chesire Proclaims:

Proclaims Chesire.

Take THAT politicians~! XD

* * *

><p>At age 17, the three member squads were supposed to split up and each team up with another from the other Ninja Academy. In the Leaf Village, there were two, one on each side of town. Most of the time, the students from each school would've never met, but to teach both schools about learning to cooperate with people that you have never met, they put one from each school in two person teams in individual training.<p>

Kakashi and Angeles. Calm, quiet, and tempermental, loud.

"_I'm Kakashi Hatake."_

"_I'm Angeles! But you can call me ANGELES THE FABULOUS!"_

"…_Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?"_

"_SHUT UP OLD MAN!"_

"…_We're the same age."_

"_You're three months older stupid! AND you're hair is white! You're just some old man!"_

"…_Okay…"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine."_

"_Good!"_

"…_Good."_

"_AAAH! I'm stuck with an idiotic OLD MAN!"_

Duo squads began to depend on each other though by that time, Kakashi had already known all of his partner's strengths and weaknesses with Sharigan. Angeles however had just found out the more she learned about Kakashi, the more interesting he began to be. That doesn't mean neither likes the other's flaws though.

"_-Blah. I thought Old Men were punctual- OI! OLD MAN! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A THRASHING!"_

"_Ah, sorry, I got amnesia this morning but luckily I've recovered!"_

"_O-oh! You'll GET amnesia by the time I'm done with you Old Man!"_

"…_I'm sorry, did you say something?"_

"_I'm going to cut you and put your guts in a bowl Old Man!"_

Kakashi was always late…

"_Angeles, Angeles, concentrate on the—ANGELES! GET BACK HERE!"_

"_But this dress is so pretty~"_

"_This is enemy territory! That is an enemy dress!"_

"_That I would look SO hot in~!"_

"…"

"_You're thinking about me looking _smokin'_** hot **__in that thing ain't'cha?"_

"_Sh-Shut up."_

Angeles got distracted easily…

"_What's that?"_

"…_A book…"_

"_A book about- whaaaa?- "Make Out Paradise"? Old Man! You're a PERVERT?"_

"_What? No!"_

"_Psh. I'm never going ANYWHERE alone with you AGAIN."_

"_You NEVER go anywhere alone with me anyway!"_

"_In fear you may be a PERVERT! Which this book PROVES!"_

"…_I'm sorry did you say something?"_

His undying love for Make Out Paradise.

"_Old Man… Where are we GOING?"_

"_You'll see."_

"…_We're not going to get your pervy book signed are we?"_

"_No."_

"…_Okay then… OHMIGAWD!"_

"_What? What is it?"_

"_It's a puppy! Old Man! Put that sharp, pointy stuff away! It's just a puppy!"_

And she made him worry.

They were on a mission to find out if this Hindu Honda character was a C Rate mission or S Rated, they weren't supposed to make contact, just observe. But fate just doesn't work out that way.

"_Position?" Kakashi whispered into his ear piece_

"_I have visual on the target." Angeles answered, the connection bad, her voice sounding more like static than her actual voice, it felt unnerving to Kakashi_

"_Good…" Kakashi sighed, worried, Honda could be really bad… _

"_Kakashi~ Are you WORRIED about me?" he could practically hear the smirk in Angeles' voice_

"_Of course I'm not; I know you'll do fine." He lied. He wished he was there with her, but his eye attracted unwanted attention, thus he was five miles away at a safe house. A distance where neither can see the other but can easily get to one another._

"_Yeah! Pump me up with more compliments! Like my hair? I like my hair~"_

"…_Please stay __**focused**__." This was going to be like the mission in the Land of Lighting wasn't it? With the now infamous, "Enemy Dress"_

"_Say you like my hair~"_

"_I don't care about your hair! Please concentrate on the mission!" They only won on dumb luck that time. He wanted this to be a C Rated mission so badly…_

"_Aw, come on' Kakashi~ You like my hair, I know you do…"_

"_ANGELES!"_

"_Angeles is fabulous~__Gawd that's catchy! Try it Kakashi!"_

"_An. S. Rated. Mission. CONCENTRATE."_

"_Or. A. C. Rated. Mission. I'M FINE OLD MAN."_

"_Just…" He sighed "Just tell me what the target is doing."_

"_What's the magic word? Hint: And it has NOTHING to do with your pervy book!"_

"_Make Out Paradise is not perveted!"_

"_Then why is it only avabile for people 18 and up~?"_

"… _Just tell me what Honda is doing."_

"_All he's doing is drinking some beer and checking up on something in his briefcase."_

"_Do you have visual on what's in the briefcase?"_

"_NOPE."_

"_Then go see!"_

"_Aw come on Kakashi~ My seat JUST stopped being all cold and junk!"_

"_Angeles…"_

"_Is FABOULOUS~!"_

"_ANGELES."_

"_Ugh. Fine. I'll move closer. Gawd."_

"_...Do you have visual?"_

"_Yeah I have visual Mr. Kill-Joy… Just say you like my hair! 4 words: I. Like. Your. Hair… You're reading your Make Out Paradise book while I work aren't you?"_

"_No! This mission is too important for me to read!"_

"_You say that but I just PICTURE you reading it, lying to me…"_

"_Angeles, I am not reading Make Out Paradise." _

"_Uh huh, SURE~…"_

"_Just, tell me what's in the briefcase."_

"_Bright blinking… stuff."_

"_Stuff?"_

"_Yes, stuff. It looks like wires. And… he has a Mickey Mouse clock. Kakashi?"_

"_Kakashi?"_

"_One moment Angeles, I'm thinking."_

"…_You're at a really good part of your book aren't you?"_

"_I'm. Not. Reading. Make. Out. Paradise. I'm thinking what he could possibly be doing with wires in a briefcase."_

"_WITH a Mickey Mouse clock. But Kakashi?"_

"_Angeles, wh-what did you want?"_

"_HOW can you fit a Mickey Mouse clock in a BRIEFCASE?"_

"_I… I don't know."_

"_Then how-"_

"_ANGELES!"_

"_Is fabulous~"_

"_ANGELES!"_

"_It's obvious isn't it?"_

"_What?"_

_Static…_

"…"

_Nothing._

"…_Anegles…?"_

"_Angeles…"_

"_Angeles?"_

_Static._

"_ANGEL-!"_

_*BOOM*_

_Kakashi jumped at the sudden sound, with all areas around him shaking, reminding him of an earthquake. _

"_D*mn it!" Kakashi yelled, desperately trying to run where his partner, his enemy being vibrations and gravity for once, causing him to trip and fall occansionally, "A bomb? It WAS obvious! Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!"_

"_..ASHI!" a voice came through his transmitter as he and it dropped to the floor, the shaking now ended_

_Kakashi grabbed the transmitter and continued running, "ANGELES!" Thank gawd. "Don't worry! I'm coming!"_

"_IF-IF YOU DON'T GET M-M-ME AND THIS KID OUT OF THIS FR-FRIDGE I AM GOING TO P-P-PUMMEL YOU S-SO BAD!"_

_She couldn't hear him. Stupid transmitter._

_Wait… a FRIDGE?_

Honda **was** S Rated. And now the Anbu Black Ops were on the case instead of some poor Genin. Good News: Angeles had called out what the briefcase held with the entire rooms of people flooding out. Bad News: Despite the camouflage of those around her, Honda easily spotted the kill-joy of his fun and was able to gaze her cheek, hit her transmitter (which was why Kakashi couldn't hear her), and run out after activating his new toy.

Even-Worse Bad News: Just as Angeles was about to run out as well, she heard a sound of a flush come out of the men's restroom with a little kid, no more than 7, step out, wiping his hands on his pants. Looking around and before he could finish saying "Do you know where my parents went?" Angeles had grabbed him and managed to dive them both into the nearby refrigerator just as the bomb designated.

When Kakashi arrived he had easily found their hiding place on the other side of the counter, the door facing the ground, the freezer section leaning on the oven. Unfortunately the refirdgerator was closed off because the oven that was keeping it up, causing it to be another 15 minutes, in which the Anbu came 3 minutes earlier, before the two were released. Angeles' ushual jacket on the boy, keeping him warm, while Angeles' teeth were quietly chattering and her skin a light pale, unable to stand up right because of both the tempature and size of her hiding place.

Kakashi had ran her over on his back to the village in which she was given immediate treatment, luckily, his teammate survived thanks to his body heat.

For the cost of her, and the healthy happy child's, lives, 93% of doctors acclaimed that she would never be able to walk again.

_Kakashi smiled as he walked into hospital room 301, Angeles' room._

_Angeles was there throwing kunai at a target sign she had convinced Kakashi to hang up when she first got there._

"I'll be up and back on my feet in no time Old Man! And when I am, I can't be all weak and vulnerable! Otherwise I'll have to live with YOU showing me up like ALL. THE. TIME."

_Her eyes lit up when she saw she had a visitor, which set Kakashi at ease, thinking she might have sulking since she had put on a brave face for a bit more than a month now._

"_Hey."_

"_Hi Kakashi!"_

_Since Kakashi was her only daily visitor she had gone out of the habit of calling him Old Man in fear he might stop coming every day. He didn't feel like telling her that he'd come everyday no matter what she called him…_

_He sat down at the opposite end of her bed._

"_What's happening on the other side?"_

"_Nothing, but I got you some stuff anyway."_

_It was comical how Angeles' brown eyes had lit up over the word of presents. Kakashi handed her two new fashion magazines, 3 cut tulips, a pack of bubblegum, and a can of tea. Angeles quickly grabbed the pack of gum and put a slice in her mouth, chewing it happily before making a big bubble in Kakashi's face. She popped it loudly, smirking at Kakashi's annoyed expression._

"_That is annoying."_

"_So is your pervy book."_

"_Make Out Paradise is not a 'pervy' book, it is a picture in one's head developing a scene of true love between two people who most deserve to love."_

"_Like I said, a pervy book."_

It had taken Kakashi exactly 3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 2 hours, and 49 minutes until Kakashi told her what the doctors said, about her probably not being able to walk.

She had pouted, a smirk hidden underneath, when she asked him if he doubted her, mumbling from a sideways glance that he probably did. She laughed at his offended look and then told him, still laughing, that the 93% was just what she needed.

"_How many times are you able to say that you proved everyone wrong? I always wanted to beat the odds~"_

He muttered that this was just like her and she laughed. It was summer then.

By winter, Kakashi's visits turned from daily, to weekly, to monthly. It was December and it was the week before Christmas when he came to visit.

She gave him a hug and talked a mile a minute, which caused him to laugh. He told her, more slowly, that he was getting his first three-genin team that spring. She made him promise, inside a headlock, that he'd bring them over to meet her one day.

Then she asked him to check on the front desk to ask for her food for her, saying she was incredibly hungry that day.

An odd request but Kakashi did as she asked. On his way back, he had a cup of water and some vegetable ramen.

"_If this is what they call a meal, I'm not surprised she asked for more…"_

When he opened the door, he dropped the tray on the floor.

Angeles was smiling happily as she staggered over to hug him, using the objects around her for support. Kakashi never felt more frozen in his life as she put her hands around him.

"_Merry Christmas, Old Man."_

He wouldn't admit that he cried when he hugged her back. She had done it. She proved everyone wrong. All by herself.

He visited her daily again. Which was the real reason she worked so hard to walk again.

Eventually, she was allowed to go out of the hospital, though she was not allowed to live alone, much less go on a mission. So, to her despair, she had to come back to the hospital almost daily to sleep, which caused Kakashi to laugh at whenever he reminded her.

On her first day "of FREEEDOOOOMMMM" he took her to the nearby festival. She was still weak enough that he had to be with her at all times, and if she stood too still or walked for too long, she'd need support, but they didn't care as they tried to capture goldfish or when they bought candied apples, to which Angeles' response was _"FINALLY! REAL FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD~! Ohmigawd, thank you, Kakashi!"_

When he took her back to hospital, just as visiting hours were over, she turned to him, smiling widely.

"_Thanks for the date Old Man!"_

This caused him to turn as red as when he read his Make Out Paradise series. His back was to her when he said that it wasn't a date.

"_Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure, it waaaaaaaaaasssssssn't~"_

"_All I did was take you to a festival!"_

"_That I had a wonderful time at, by the way~"_

"… _Y-You're welcome."_

"_Where we going on our second date~?"_

"_Well I was thinking—HEY!"_

She laughed as she closed the door.

Last time he ever saw her smile. Last time he ever heard her laugh. First time she had gone out of the hospital in a year.

Too soon…

Kakashi was coming back to her room the next day. Just got a message from the Hokage, and just before he got a genin team too, d*mn…  
>It said that there were people suddenly disappearing from the village, the only connection was that most of them having abnormal health standards (though sometimes it was completely normal, but that was only about 10%).<p>

He wouldn't admit this either, but he was worried about Angeles. She was right when she said not many people beated the odds like she had, already up and walking. Besides, he was put on the investigate this as well, he'd be gone for a while and he didn't want her to feel like he left for no reason.

Then he found the bed.

It was made, hadn't even been slept in. Her dinner the nurse's left her last night was still there, the ramen was disgustingly cold.

**Angeles had gone.**

* * *

><p>It had taken at least three times as long as it took Kakashi to tell Angeles about her condition. It probably would've taken longer if he had not been doing this mission non-stop.<p>

He had taken to the Hokage to what he found was the kidnapper's lab.

It was disgusting.

The people's hearts, muscles, fingers, feet, everything, was in a jar.

His heart filled with despair.

Please not Angeles, not Angeles…

When he saw the kidnapper seconds later, bitter hate replaced the despair.

"_Orochimaru… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SON OF A B*TCH!"_

"_Kakahi. Calm down."_

"…_Yes Lord Hokage…"_

"_Why hello Kakashi~ How are you today~? You look like you haven't had much sleep, dear me…"_

"_WHY Orochimaru? Why did you do this?"_

"_Isn't it obvious Old Man…?"_

The nickname… It was a common nickname for the elderly, but it just twisted the knife inside Kakashi. It made him want to kill the b*stard.

"_Orochimaru… did you kill Angeles too?"_

"_Angeles? Who's that? Maybe… Is she your _girlfriend_ Kakashi~?"_

"_SHUT UP! JUST TELL ME!"_

"_Kakashi, settle-"_

"_SHE HAD RED HAIR AND BROWN EYES, SHE LIKED TO SMILE AND MAKE JOKES, SHE WAS SELF-CENTERED AND SHE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A YEAR UNTIL SHE LEARNED TO WALK AGAIN DESPIETE DOCTORS SAYING OTHERWISE, D*MN IT! DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW HER YOU B*STARD!"_

"_Oh, well why didn't you say so in the first place~?  
>"Yes, I went to her room after the two of you's date~ She was rather hard to pin down, you'd be proud, Kakashi~ But –sigh- it just wasn't enough.<br>"If it'll make you feel any bette,r Kakashi, her last words were actually your name~ HOW'S THAT FOR IRONY!"_

He was laughing.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as he looked at the jugs and bottles. Somewhere in there… Was Angeles' remains.

His eyes became daggers, they had the intent to kill, brutaly murder… Angeles… Angeles didn't deserve this… She deserved her own genin team, then to find a nice guy and retire after getting married… Have kids… And die in her sleep… And he wanted to take every step with her.

But this murderer took everything that could be promised away from her.

"_DIE!"_

"_Oh~ Kakashi, did I hit a nerve~? How _cute_~!"_

"_YOU DIRTY, DIPICABLE, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KISS THE GROUND SHE WALKED ON, YOU SON OF A B*-!"_

"_KAKASHI. Let _me _handle this, you've done your part, Angeles' soul will be put to rest knowing this criminal was found out."_

No she wouldn't. Kakashi knew Angeles. She'd watch the village, she'd watch Kakashi, and probably be the reason why in some miracle he didn't die in a certain death situation. He'd probably meet her in his dreams every night, and they'd talk, she'd tell him about heaven, he'd tell her about the new comical thing one of his genin team did. She'd laugh and he'd secretly miss her. Then, when she'd think he was in good hands, **then** she'd put her soul to rest.

He watched with deep hatred as the Third Hokage battled Orochimaru, not allowing the avenger to do what he was meant to. And then watched with anger as he saw Orochimaru run away, his research done in the town.

He came to his room when all was said and done, shaking with hatred, as he screamed for everything he was worth. He screamed that he'd vow to kill Orochimaru himself. He screamed that he was a traitor. He screamed he was a murderer.

He screamed that Angeles… had pretty hair.

"_Well! It's about _time_!"_

And there she was. Sitting on his bed with her legs crossed, as she read his first Make Out Paradise book.

"_And your book _is_ pervy!" she playfully hit it at him_

"_H-How did you…?"_

"_I WAS right! You DID doubt me! What? Did you think ANGELES THE FABULOUS would let herself be beaten up like that by that snake-creep~? But I'm happy enough you cared that much about me~!"_

"_Your-Your supposed to be d-dea-"_

He never got to finish that sentence, Angeles' mouth over his. He blinked but then he kissed her back.

Please don't be dream.

And if it is,

Don't wake me up.

Please.

"_How did you escape?"_

"_Orochimaru is a serious creep. I think it was pretty obvious what I did though.  
>"I was able to press that 'Nurse Help' button thing in the bathroom, you know, the one they use for old people in the hospital who fall and can't get up? Well, that murderer knocked me out, but I guess when he heard the nurses coming up, he ran.<br>"So I was moved to another room. I was surprised you didn't come to check up on me, but then again I wasn't allowed any vistors until recently. But the nurses had me under lock n' key so I wasn't allowed out until today, good news is I don't have to stay there anymore!. I came in to see you, but you weren't home-you need to get in the habit of locking your door buster-So here I am about to ask if I could stay with you until I found a place and stuff, and I wanted to see if your Make Out Paradise book _was_ pervy, WHICH IT WAS YOU PERV! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT ON A DATE WITH YOU, MUCH LESS _ASKED_ FOR A SECOND ONE, OLD MAN! UGH! WE ARE GOING TO FIND ME A PLACE TO STAY **TODAY** BECAUSE THERE IS NO FREAKIN' WAY I'M GOING TO STAY IN THE SAME ROOM AS **YOU**!"_

And Kakashi…

He laughed.

* * *

><p>Please be Happy With This, Because There Was Orignally A MUCH, MUCH Sadder Ending With Angeles Dead And Kakashi Making Naruto And Everybody Visit It With Him ('Cause He DID Promise...) But It Made Me Too Sad So I Made A Happier One~! :D<p>

R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D

-Falls Asleep On Keyboard- dfjiroth94it0okmfvu84 3i9mdkjnfu 8t5eokrmdjnft5ueokwldm slopw098293ikoewrinv ewfjimkdcjnfufidkmokeofkeoik...


End file.
